The present invention relates to an upgraded form of light control for the configurations of one or more light bulbs, alone or in a fixture, lamp, wall or ceiling, with power controlled by one or more switches. It is common for a consumer to desire to change the emission of light in one way or another. The existing ways of accomplishing this each have significant limitations. For example, to change brightness, either a 3-way bulb or a light dimmer may be used. The 3-way bulb approach requires a special fixture with a 3-way light bulb socket. Adjustment of 3-way bulbs is only via the physical switch right at the lamp socket thus providing only single local point of activation rather than remote control. Electronic dimmers are widely available and provide a remote point of control. These dimmers are an additional purchase and require installation, with which many consumers are not capable or comfortable, and which must be done properly for reasons of both safety and proper operation. Another desirable change is to alter the color temperature of the light. Currently this is generally done by replacing the light bulb with a different one, either Warm white or Cool white, according to the consumer's preference. Specialty adjustable color temperature bulbs are becoming more available and generally offer fully adjustable color lower power output for the bulb size. They almost all use a hand-held RF (radio frequency) remote control, though for some it is possible to install a special hard-wired control. These remote controls require a tech savvy consumer to setup and link the operation of multiple bulbs together, as each has its own radio channel or code. An additional limitation is there are now at least two places to control the light, the existing light switch and the new RF remote, which the user must furthermore take care not to misplace. Use of hard-wired light dimmers presents an additional limitation when it is desired to control very large numbers of light bulbs in unison. A large living room, recreation room, conference room, or auditorium may require many bulbs, perhaps as many as 10 to 100 or more for some institutions. A light dimmer has limited capacity, typically 300 watts, usually 500 watts at most. Even for very efficient light bulbs this capacity would be exceeded. Furthermore, such dimmers provide dimming control at one switch location only. Other switch locations, connected using 3-way or 4-way wiring for those same lights, will not have any dimming control. New types of digital Wifi solutions are also available, such as Insteon or GE Wink hubs. These do provide multiple location control and dimming—if one uses a smart phone or other additional device. Those systems also are definitely not for the high tech averse, of whom there are many. They are even not the choice of many gadget-loving people who simply desire regular, old-fashioned, reliable light switch control. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a solution in the form of a replacement light bulb or fixture with all the features of dimming, color temperature change, and very large numbered bulb installations, with virtually none of the above limitations.